In many cases, a continuous casting nozzle, such as a long nozzle or an immersion nozzle, is used with an SN device. For example, the long nozzle is often used under a condition that it is joined to a lower nozzle installed on a lower end of an SN device for use in discharge control of a ladle, or an intermediate nozzle joined to the lower nozzle. It is also joined to an SN plate installed to a lowermost metal frame, in some cases.
A joining section between the continuous casting nozzle and the SN device is structured such that they are joined together in close contact relation while being constantly pressed against each other in a nozzle axis direction (upward-downward direction). This is intended to shield a molten steel flow from ambient air to prevent oxidation, etc., of molten steel.
As a support apparatus for the continuous casting nozzle associated with the above pressing, the following Patent Document 1 disclosed one type adapted to press a continuous casting nozzle against a molten-steel discharge port by use of an arm as a “pry or lever” member.
Among continuous casting nozzles, a long nozzle to be attached on a lower side of a ladle is large in size and self-weight. Moreover, it is used in circumstances where an operator cannot directly perform an operation, for example, of attaching the long nozzle to a ladle at a position above a tundish. Therefore, the arm is used to support a self-weight of the long nozzle and allow an operator to remotely perform such an operation.